Don't
by RockerChick13
Summary: Jude is dealing with the pain of Tommy leaving but what happens when he comes back. rated T just to be safe.
1. Don't

A/N I just heard this song and loved it so I decided to write a fan fic with it, so here it is. Hope you like it.

_Italicized-singing _**Bold-what's going on other then singing and Jude's thoughts **Regular-Jude's thoughts

Disclaimer- I, sadly, don't own anything that has to do with Instant Star or Kelly Clarkson other then the CD's.

ILOVEJOMMYILOVEKWUDEILOVEJATILOVEIS

**Jude walked onto the stage, sat down on the stool, and started to sing her new song. the melody started out slow and a little solemn but got a little faster as she stated to sing it.**

_You look at me,_

_Like you always do._

_You don't have a clue,_

He doesn't have a clue. Well about how much he hurt me that is. Why did he have to leave?

_You smile at me,_

_You hug me,_

He didn't even do that. Just left without a word.

_But you don't know that I want you._

_You play with me,_

_You flirt with me,_

_You tell me all your secrets._

He always flirted with me and told me most of his secrets. So why couldn't he tell me what had happened and why he had to leave? **Tears started to form in Jude's eyes. **Damn it Jude. Don't start crying. You've shed enough tears crying over Tom Quincy.

_I'm the one you always run to, _

_But to you I'm just a friend._

_Don't say I love you,_

Doubt that he'll ever say that. I'll probably never see him again so even if he wanted to, I wouldn't be able to hear it.

_Don't say you need me,_

_Don't say I trust you,_

_My heart can't take it._

My heart really can't take anything right now.

_Don't say you want me,_

_Don't say you miss me,_

_Don't hurt me._

_Don't say you love me._

_I try my best to rid these thoughts,_

_Of you and I it's so hard._

You can't even begin to understand how much. I think about us 24/7 and I hate it.

_When you came to me,_

_I fall back on my knees,_

_I learned to hate love._

I learned to hate love a long time ago. God knows I've had enough heartbreaks and you have to go and give one more to add to my list.

_You kiss me on the cheek,_

_You say you'd never make it without me._

I actually believed that when you said it to me. Now, I don't understand why.

_It's getting harder everyday,_

_Please don't say to me,_

_Don't say I love you,_

_Don't say you need me,_

_Don't say I trust you,_

_My heart can't take it._

_Don't say you want me,_

_Don't say you miss me,_

_Don't hurt me._

You've hurt me before and I don't want you to again. **By this time, tears had started to come rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to stop and tried to, but no matter what, she shed more tears then she ever wanted to crying over the guy that hurt her the most.**

_Don't say you love me._

_Don't say you love me._

_Don't say you love me._

_Don't say you love me._

_Don't say you love me._

_My heart can't take it._

_I love you so much._

Tears started coming down faster as she sang that part because it was true. She loved Tom Quincy more then anything.

_But you don't see me._

_I hate love._

_Don't say I love you_

_Don't say you need me,_

_Don't say I trust you,_

_Unless you mean it._

_Don't say you want me,_

_Don't say you miss me,_

_Don't hurt me._

_Noooo…_

_Don't say I love you_

_Don't say you need me,_

_Don't say I trust you,_

_My heart can't take it._

_Don't say you want me,_

_Don't say you miss me,_

_Don't hurt me._

_Don't say I love you._

**By the time she finished the song, Jude's cheeks were stained with tears and mascara.** Note to self: Wear waterproof mascara when- **She stopped. She looked in the front row of** **her fans and there, in broad daylight, stood the one and only Tom Quincy.**

ILOVEJOMMYILOVEKWUDEILOVEJATILOVEIS

I will make a chapter story if anyone wants me to adn I get enough reveiws so please R&R.


	2. The Story

Sorry it took so long. This one is not as long as chapter one and I'm sorry but I'm tired so I didn't really write that much adn I wanted to leave you wiht a cliffhanger. I'm evil I know. Well enjoy.

**_Thoughts _**Anyhitng other then thoughts and sayings **words.**

* * *

Jude's eyes widened as she stared down at Tommy.

**_Oh my god. I cannot deal with this right now._ **She turned and ran off the stage leaving SME and the crowd surprised; at least most of SME. Speid had seen Tommy run off after Jude.

_**Bad timing dude, bad timing.**_

Meanwhile, Jude was sitting in her dressing room when she heard a knock.

"**What?"**

"**Can I come in?" **Tommy shouted.

"Do you promise not to break my heat ever again and have a good explanation as to why you've been gone?" Jude wanted to say but instead just said, "**Fine."**

He walked in and sat down on the couch. "**Hey**."

"Why the hell are you here Quincy? I mean, I haven't heard a word from you in six months and right now is not exactly the best time to come barging into my life."

Tommy remained silent but looked like he felt guilty.

Jude sighed and said,** "Why did you leave?"**

"**I had to go to Montana."**

"**Why?"**

"**My sister was in a car accident and they didn't think she was gonna make it. She has a three-year-old daughter, Maria, and when Maria was born, my sister made the legal guardian if anything happened to her."**

"**Is she all right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Sorry for blowing up at you. It's just my life is a living hell right now."**

Tommy looked at her with a "what-happened" look.

Jude took a deep breath and started her story.


	3. Mood Swings

AN-I'm updating his now instead of tomorrow like i had planned. Aren't I so nice to you. Sorry this is short but I'm about to leave for my friends house. I'll hopefully update my other 2 stories when I get back. enjoy.

Disclaimer-I, sadly, don't own Instant Star.

* * *

"**After you left,"** Jude started, **"I had a nervous breakdown and wouldn't even go onstage even with Liam telling me to get over it. I left and went to see Mason."**

"**But he was about 2 hours away." **Tommy stated.

"**I know, now don't interrupt me. It'll be harder. At the place Mason was playing, there was a guy who said he was huge fan. He bought some drinks and I started drinking. By the end of Mason's set I was barely able to stand so the guy helped me upstairs to Mason's room. When we got there the guy, took out a camera and started taking pictures. Then I passed. A few months ago he sent me the pictures and was asking for ransom. Darius paid and I thought it was all over. About a month ago, he started stalking me and hasn't stopped." **Tears were streaming down her by now. Tommy reached out to hug her but she pulled away. **"Don't!"** she said harshly. **"I'm sorry your sister almost died but you could have at least called me or do anything at all to contact me."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**When are guys gonna learn that sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it. Can you please just go? I need time to think."**

Jude turned away while Tommy walked out the door, but not before looking back at her with sadness filled baby-blue-eyes.


	4. Blackout

AN- I think this chapter is a little longer. Sorry it isn't that long. And for those of you that read my 2 other fan fics, I'm hoping to have those updated ASAP. I've just been really busy lately.

* * *

Tommy sat in his car while Jude sat in her dressing room. They were both thinking the same thing: "_What just happened."_

Jude was also thinking about the fact that she told her story about what happened when he left when she hadn't even told her mom and dad. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door being opened.

"Hey."

Jude jumped and turned around. "God Speid. Don't do that."

"Sorry. I saw Tommy leave and wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm not okay. I told Tommy about what happened and I don't know why." Jude was starting to cry so Speid reached out to comfort her. He held her close as her sobs subsided and turned to irregular breathing.

Meanwhile, Tommy was sitting in his car trying to figure out what to do. He flipped out his phone and called Kwest.

"Hello?"

"Hey man."

Tommy?!?" Kwest said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"I haven't heard form you since you told me about the accident. Why haven't you called me?"

"You know the cell reception in Montana. Anyway I'm back now."

"Have you seen Jude yet?"

"I don't really want to talk about that right now."

"Fine. You want to come over, catch up on stuff?"

"Sure. I'll see you in about 10 minutes."

Tommy hung up and pulled out of the parking lot. He was about a block from Kwest's when a drunk driver crossed the yellow line and struck Tommy head on. There was a sickening sound of metal crushing metal; the last thing Tommy saw before he blacked out was Jude's smiling face as her picture came floating down and rested on his face.


	5. Feelings Are Unleashed

I'm sorry it took so long to update but for some reason it wouldn't let me. Ok so i left a cliffhanger at the end of the last one. I'm sorry, but this one is probably going to be even bigger. I also know how this story is going to end and I also have a sequel planned. I just have to figure out what's going to be inbetween. anywho here's chapter 5

disclaimer-I stil do not wn anything alhtough Christams is coming up. MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

It was all a blur. Jude getting a phone call. Her rushing to the hospital and asking Kwest what had happened. Him saying that Tommy was hit by a drunk driver and they were both in critical condition.

Now Jude, Kwest, SME, Sadie, Darius, and even Georgia and E.J. were sitting in the waiting room hoping for good news. Sadie, who even thought they weren't dating anymore, was probably the most distraught said, "I'm gonna go get coffee. Anyone want some?"

Everyone but Jude raised their hands or said yes. Jude was just staring at Tommy's door not blinking or moving at all.

"Jude?" Sadie asked quietly.

"Don't." Speid said. "She's not really feeling good right now."

Sadie looked like she was about to say something but just went to get coffee instead. Just as she turned the corner Tommy's doctor walked up to them.

Jude looked at him. Her eyes held a pleading "please-let-him-be-okay" look, but she didn't say anything.

Georgia finally asked, "How is he?"

"He's in stable but critical condition." The doctor started. "He has a collapsed lung and large gash on his forehead from the impact. The front of the car was shoved in so he also has a severely broken leg and a lot of cuts and bruises. You can see him now, but only one at a time and you can only be in there for ten minutes."

"Thank you." Georgia said and the doctor left. "Who wants to go in first?"

"I want to go in last." Everyone looked at Jude because it was the first time she had said anything since she got to the hospital.

"Ok I guess I'll go in first." Georgia said and walked in. Sadie was back by now. Jude sat there and watched them walk in one by one. After what seemed like years it was finally her turn to go in. As soon as she saw Tommy, she felt hot tears fill her eyes. He was hooked up a respirator and had a bandage on his head. There were cuts and bruises on every piece of skin visible. She sat in the chair next to him and started talking.

"I don't know if you can hear me but here it goes. I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I just definitely have not been myself lately. I really am sorry. God that phrase doesn't work does it? I wrote a song. Maybe when you get out of here we can record it. Please just make it through Tommy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She got up to walk out and just as she was about to open the door, Tommy's heart monitor flat-lined.


	6. Through the Glass

It didn't take me 2 weeks to update this time. yay. Now i just have to update teh ones that haven't been updated in a month. oh well. here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer-I don't Instant Star. Never have, never will. I also don't own Through Glass by Stone Sour.

* * *

All Jude could do was stand there as the doctors came rushing in. Only one saw her and said, "You need to go into the waiting room."

Jude wanted to protest but here mouth wouldn't work, so she walked out into the waiting room. Everyone looked at her but didn't say anything. She sat down and Sadie went over to comfort her. After about 30 minutes, the doctor came out. "We don't what caused him to flat-line but he's in ICU right now. He's not allowed visitors but you can look at him trough the glass."

"Thank you." Again, Georgia was the only one able to speak. They all went to see him then went home for some food, to get a shower, and some rest. When Jude came in the next day he was allowed to have visitors. She went in and sat down. She had her guitar with her; so she put it down to lay on Tommy's bed. "I wrote a song last night. Just like old times. I'm gonna play it and I hope you like it, if you can even hear me."

Jude took out her guitar, made sure it was in tune, and started to sing.

"I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head

How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises (null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember its just different from what you've seen

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,  
sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you

Who are the stars?  
Who are the stars?  
They lie…


	7. Great Friend

A/N I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short but i have major writers block. Also if oyu havn't seen RENT go out and watch. best movie ever.

Disclaimer-I don't own Instant Star. I don't own anyone from Instant Star but Christmas is coming up. hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Jude stayed a little longer after she was done singing. When she got into her car she got out her phone and called Darius.

"Hello?" Came his deep voice.

"Hey Darius. I was wondering if I could come in and record a song I just wrote?"

"Sure. I'll call Kwest and see if he can come down and be your producer for this song."

"Ok thanks. See you in a few minutes." True to her word she was there on about 5 minutes. She walked and saw that Kwest was already there.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was coming in anyway and was only a couple minutes away. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I was at the hospital."

"How is?"

"Good so far. Can we get to recording please?"

"Sure what's the song's title?"

"Through Glass." She went into the soundproof room, got out her guitar, and started singing. Kwest just sat there amazed.

"Wow." He said when she was done.

"You liked it?" "

Your new single." She smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"We got a great recording on the first try so your done."

Jude came out and hugged Kwest.

"What was that for?"

"For being a great friend when I really need one."


	8. The Cuteness

I'm sorry it took me so long to post this but i have been really busy. First it was Christmas, then Mid-terms, an dthen the play. I know you think they're just exuses but they're true. I'm sorry I'll try to be better.(key word try)

Disclaimer-Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Instant Star

So please do not sure.

* * *

**Jude came out and hugged Kwest.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**For being a great friend when I really need one."**

They were interrupted by Jude's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Jude, It's Sadie." There was something in her voice that made Jude panic.

"Sadie, what is it?"

"Tommy. He- he woke up."

Jude dropped the cell phone but hastily picked it up again. "We'll be right there." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kwest asked.

"We have to get to the hospital. Tommy woke up."

"I'll drive."

"Thanks Kwest."

"Any time."

And with that they were rushing to the hospital. As soon as Sadie saw them, she ran to them.

"Thank god you're here. He's been asking for you Jude." She said frantically.

"He has?" Sadie nodded. "Ok. I can go in there. Just calm down." Jude soothed herself quietly.

"Jude, you'll be fine. Just think that nothing happened. You're just talking to Tommy on a normal day." Sadie said.

"Normal day. Yeah, ok. Umm, I'm going." She walked towards the room but turned to face Sadie and Kwest at the last minute. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Now go!"

Jude turned, took a deep breath and walked into Tommy's room.

"Hey." She said quietly.

Tommy looked up in surprise. "Hi." His voice was hoarse.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but better then before."

"That's good."

"Jude, we need to talk."

"Talk. Talking's good. Yeah we can talk."

"You want to sit."

It was then that Jude noticed there was a chair by Tommy's bed.

"Sure." She walked over to the chair and sat down. "So talking."

"Jude calm down."

"I'm calm." Tommy gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay so I'm not totally calm. I'm just worried about you."

"But I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Your lying in a bed hooked to a respirator for a collapsed lung and can't walk because of a broken leg. To me that is NOT fine." By now she was yelling.

"Jude calm down." Tommy said as loudly and as stern as he could.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? I can't calm down. I-I gotta go." She started to walk out but Tommy stopped her.

"I could hear you."

This made Jude stop. "What?"

"I could hear everything you said. Like the song you wrote and when you told me you wrote and just everything."

"Seriously. No one told you that."

"Nope."

"Great now I'm embarrassed."

"Jude."

She started crying again. "I can't believe you heard me."

"Jude!"

"You weren't supposed to."

"JUDE!"

"What?"

"Come here."

She walked over to him and sat next to him. He held her in his arms the best he could and shortly after, they both fell asleep.


	9. Him

A/N Sorry this took so long but i've been really busy. I'm also sorry this is short but i have to get to school. Blah I hate school. I don't wanna go but my mom says i have to even though i don't feel good. oh well. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer-I Don't own anything Instant Star. If I did what's proabably gonna happen this Friday wouldn't happen and Patsey would be sober but still crazy.

* * *

Jude woke up with a sore neck and started to get up but when she saw Tommy sleeping, she just laid there looking at him. 

_He looks so peaceful. _She tried to not start crying but couldn't hold the tears in. Tommy woke up as the tears started hitting his face.

"Hey what's wrong girl?"

"I just can't help but feel that this is my fault."

"Don't think like that. It's just some dumb fuck who wasn't thinking."

Jude giggled. "Some dumb fuck. It rhymes."

"And that amuses you how?"

"I don't know."

"At least it's getting you in a better mood."

At that point, a nurse comes in to check on Tommy. Jude jumped out of the bed and sat in the chair hoping that the nurse didn't see it. She didn't seem like she did because she just checked Tommy's blood pressure and left the room. Jude burst out laughing. Shortly after Tommy joins in.

"It feels so good to laugh again." Jude said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Tommy stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Riiiiiiiight." All of sudden, Jude's phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked who was calling. " I'm going to go home and take a shower. I'll see you later." She was out the door before he could respond. She picked up the phone. "What do you want?" she said scared.

"Now Jude is that anyway to treat an old friend." Came the deep voice of a guy.

"I would hardly call you a friend."

"That's not nice Jude."

"Who said I was nice. Now what do you want?"

Just to tell you to be careful. I know exactly where you are right now and don't think I won't come after you." He hung up.

Jude ran out the hospital doors got in her car and drove to G-Major. She had a new song to write.


	10. Unwind

A/N this chapter is a little longer. it also took me 3 nights wo write because i have major writer's block. and a major headache. anyway please enjoy.

Disclaimer-I don't own Instant Star, although the good episode is next week. I also don't own Unwind by P!NK

* * *

"And I need to unwind, yes,

And I need to unwind, yes,

And I want all the time  
to be loved, to unwind

Somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me  
somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me"

Jude heard someone clap when she stopped singing so she looked and saw Speid standing in the hallway. "Hey Speid."

"Hey. When are we gonna hear that whole song?" Speid asked.

"When I play it on next time I go on TV."

Darius comes in at that pint and hears Jude saying that and says in response, "Which will be soon."

Jude's head whipped around to face Darius. "What?!?!"

"Under the Mic wants you on the show again. And your going. It's tonight in 4 hours so go get ready. See ya in a couple of hours." And he walked out.

Jude looked back at Speid who had a look on his face that said he had nothing to do with it and didn't know what was going on. "Well I guess I gotta go. And I guess you'll hear that song sooner then you thought. See ya." Jude walked back to the car and drove back to the hospital. When Jude got to Tommy's room, he was watching MTV. "Hey."

Tommy looked up and when he saw Jude he smiled. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better since you left a couple of hours ago."

"That's good. I swung by G-Major before I came here and found out I'm no Under the Mic tonight."

"Really? I guess I'll have to watch then."

"I guess you will since you can't come. Which, by the way, sucks ass."

"I'm sorry." But Tommy looked far from sympathetic.

"Well I gotta go get ready. Don't forget to watch."

"I won't, don't worry." Tommy smiled at Jude. She smiled back despite the fact that she had a feeling someone was watching her. "See ya." She said and left.

She started walking back to the car, but couldn't shake that feeling. _Stop being paranoid Jude. _She told herself. She got in her car and started to drive, when she saw someone pull out behind her. They seemed to be following her because every time she sped up, they sped up and every time she slowed down, they slowed down. She finally lost them just before she got to the TV station but still ran inside. "Hi." Jude told the Darius.

"Jude, make-up right now." He said and rushed away.

Jude went into make-up and costume and when she came out it was time to go on stage.

"And here she is, the 1st Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison!"

She walked across the stage and sat down. "Hey. This is a new song I wrote today. It's called Unwind." Just as she was about to start, she someone in the first row. Her hands froze on her guitar and her words stuck in her throat. She was scared. There in the front row was her stalker. _Just breathe Jude. You can do this. _She starts strumming the chords. Once she gets into it she starts picking up the beat and almost forgets about the guy in the front row.

"**I hide my pain like the rest of them  
That's why I'm always laughing  
I'm troubled, I'm brilliant and miserable too  
That's why I am so funny  
I swallow down all my fears  
With a bottle made of silver  
I've only been here for 17 years  
But already my life is over **

And I need to unwind, yes  
And I need to unwind, yes  
And want all the time  
To be loved, to unwind

My life is like a fairytale  
That nobody believes in  
I can't remember anything  
Not the people, not the places I've been  
Just one more day you can make it, babe  
That's what I tell myself  
And everything that I love in life  
It is killing me, 'cause it's bad for my health

I need to unwind, yes  
and I need to unwind, yes  
and want all the time  
To be loved, to unwind

**Somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me  
somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me  
**

**And I need to unwind, yes  
and I need to unwind, yes  
and want all the time  
to be loved, to unwind**

**And I need to unwind, yes  
and I need to unwind, yes  
and want all the time  
to be loved, to unwind**

**And I need to unwind, yes  
and I need to unwind, yes  
and want all the time  
to be loved, to unwind**

**Somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me  
somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me**

**Somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me  
somebody comfort me  
southern comfort me**"

When Jude strung the last note she felt more at ease then ever. She started at the guy with such hate in her eyes she almost couldn't believe it herself.

"And that was Jude Harrison everybody." Jude smiled and everyone clapped. She walked off stage but before she got to the dressing room, she was stopped.

"We need to talk." And next she knew she was being thrown into a car.


	11. Captured

Hey guys. i am so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long. Something happened with my other computerwhich had this story on it and i was actually pretty far, but the computer went down and i got a new computer that is totally different then my last one. So i finally figured out where to write a few days ago. i'm also sorry this short but i have writer's block majorly. anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

disclaimer-I do not own Instant Star. If i did i would have shown you that Jude chose Tommy in the season finale instead of leaving you hanging for the next season. so please don't sue me for anything i only have enough money for the last Harry Potter book.

* * *

_Where am i? _Jude thought when she woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in a warehouse of some sorts. Just as she sat up, she heard her cell phone, and then heard her stalker pick it up.

"Hello Tommy." She could just make out the voice at the other end. "Tommy!" she screamed

Back at the hospital

_That song was good. I have to call her._ Tommy thought as he picked up the phone. he hit speed dial 1 and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Tommy." _That is definitely not Jude._

"Justin?"

"Tommy!" he heard Jude scream.

"What do you want with Jude? She hasn't done anything to you."

"Au Contraire." Justin said slyly. "She met you. That's when she did something. You see I've been following her ever since I learned she was in the Instant Star contest. And then who had to b her producer. None other then Lil' Tommy Q, my old band mate."

"We kicked you out for a reason." Tommy said.

"Yes what was that reason again. Oh yes the jail incident."

"She gave you the money what more do you want?" Tommy questioned.

"You." Justin replied calmly.

"Me? Why me?"

"You turned me in when you found out what i had done. So I think it's only fitting to get my revenge. So I kidnapped Jude."

"Why Jude?"

"I have a feeling that no matter what, you'll come looking for her. "

"Damn right." Tommy heard Jude gasp in the background.

"No Tommy you can't!" Jude cried

Tommy heard a "Shut up Bitch, a slap, and then some crying before Justin talked to him again.

"So what are you going to do, Lil' Tommy Q?" Justin said then hung up the phone.

Tommy immediately called Darius. "D, you have to get me out of this hospital now!" he said as soon as Darius picked up.

"Why?"

"Justin has Jude."

"But, he's in jail." Darius said not quite believing himself.

"Well either they released him or he broke out, because either way he has Jude. Now you are getting me released from this hospital or i will break out, because I am finding Jude." Tommy said angrily.

"I'll be right down and try to get you out." Darius said then hung up.

An hour and a half later and many arguments later Tommy was released form the hospital.

"Thank you D, I owe you."

"Yeah you do. But if we find Jude, you won't. Any idea where this psycho is?"

"When he had Jordan he was in the warehouse on the corner of York Ave. and Main St. We can look there. Ow."

"You all right?" D asked eying Tommy.

"Yeah. The pain is just getting to me. Do you have any water?" Darius shook his head. "Oh well." Tommy popped two pills into his mouth and leaned his head back. A couple minutes later and Darius told Tommy they were there.

"There's a car here, but i don't know if it is his." Darius said.

"I have no clue but let's go look."

Darius got out of the car then went to Help Tommy. Then they both walked towards the door.


End file.
